New Beginnings
by IzzieLove
Summary: When the boys have to move to New York, they meet four girls. Things are never what the seem here. BTR/OC  Main Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

Adrian's POV

It was a pretty normal day for us girls. I was getting ready to go to my Dance Studio. Dressed in my usual Crop-tee, shorts, and high top Vans. My wavy dark brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. I added a light liner around my hazel eyes.

I'm Adrian Terronez and yes, I'm Latino. Most people call me by my middle name, Reese.

My skin tone is unusually light for being Latino. But, that's what happens when your mother is half Italian.

"Hey, Jen, you need a ride to the Studio?" I asked one of my housemates. We've known each other since I moved to New York from Florida when I was fifteen. Jen's real name is Jennifer Whitlock or Jenni. She's a singer.

Today she had her straight auburn hair into a side braid and her brown eyes were popping from the eyeliner. She was wearing a button up plaid shirt, ripped jeans, with converse.

With a smile she nodded. "Please. Will you be able to pick me up?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I have new members coming today. Some boy band from Rocque Records. You might have to get Dana or Izzie to pick you up."

"You think it might be that band? What was it called again? Big time.. Rush?" She asked while trilling her braid around her finger.

"I think so. Why? Becoming a fan girl again?"

Jenni shook her head. "I'm done with singers. They always think they're better than everyone else."

I nodded in agreement. "Lets get going. I would hate for them to get there before I do."

The drive was filled with the usual traffic. We do live in New York. I dropped Jennifer off at her studio before heading to the dance studio and just as I had thought, they got there before I did.

"Sorry about the wait." I told them with a sheepish smile. "Traffic here is a killer."

The four boys smiled seeming to be in a daze. One was Latino, about the same height as I am. He had short black hair and an adorable smile. "I'm Carlos Garcia. Its nice to meet you."

I smiled. "I'm Adrian Terronez. But, call me Reese. It's nice to meet you guys."

The tallest boy came up next. He had moppy dark brown hair, tan skin and amazing hazel eyes. "I'm James Diamond." He told me while shaking my hand. He seemed like the ladies man of the group.

The leader, it seemed was next to introduce himself. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, thick dark eyebrows and gorgeous green eyes. "Kendall Knight. Nice to meet you, Reese."

I smiled and looked at the last boy left. "And you are?"

He smiled, looking nervous. "Logan Henderson."

"Well, boys, we have a long road ahead of us." I told them as I unlocked the door and walked into my Dance Studio.

This studio was everything to me. I've wanted this since I was a little girl. I paid for every piece of this place. This is my dream and I made it come true by myself.

"Whoa." I heard the boys say as I turned the lights on.

"Amazing, right?" The room was twenty feet by twenty-five feet, the walls were all mirror, and there were balance rails. The floor was dark brown wood. There were speakers in every corner of the room. The bathroom and my office were at the other end of the room.

"So, what are we doing today?" Carlos asked.

"Well, first Kendall needs to pull out his phone and call for Pizza. We're just gonna hang out today."

* * *

_**Okay, this chapter you'll have to choice who Adrian will be with for the whole story. I'll give you a couple of days. There will be three other girls, including Jenni for the rest of the guys. **_

_**VOTE!**_

_**Kendall- Adriaall?**_

_**James- Jamian?**_

_**Carlos- Adrialos?**_

_**Logan- Logian? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrialos it is! They will be adorable. :D **

**In this chapter you'll meet Jennifer Whitlock (Again).**

**Next chapter you'll meet Dana and Izzie. **

**Dana's a song writer and Izzie is a intern to become a surgeon. :P**

* * *

I laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past three hours. Just as I thought, James was the ladies man of the group and attempted to flirt with me a few times. Logan is the smarty of the group. Kendall is a caring and sweet guy.

But, Carlos was my favorite. And not just because he's Latino. He's adorable, caring, funny and really sweet. I found myself loving his smile and laugh.

_What am I doing? He deserves better than a hothead, always working, and, sometimes, overbearing girl. _

"Reese!" I heard Jenni's voice echo through the room..

_Shit, I was suppose to pick her up! _I jumped up and hid behind Carlos and Logan. Hoping she would not see me and go looking for Izzie.

"I can still see you! I've been calling you for the past _two _hours! And you're flirting with boys?" Jenni always got pretty mad when I forgot these things. Which happened a lot. You would think she'd get use to it after all these years. What can I say? I'm a forgetful person.

"I didn't get any calls." I muttered while standing up and shrugging.

"_Sure_ you didn't.. So, I was right? Big Time Rush?"

That had James smirking. "A fan?"

"Sorry, James. But, I don't date singers. I'm Jennifer." She said with a slight wave.

"James, you just got _burned_!" Carlos said fist bumping with Logan.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, James. Jenni here likes to play hard to get."

She glared but, I only smiled. "So, how was the studio? Did you do the whole new version of _A Thousand Miles_?"

Jenni sighed clearly frustrated. "Its like every idea I come up with is completely stupid to them. I need a new record company."

"What about Rocque Records? Hawk is driving you insane."

"Wait. You just said Hawk?" Kendall asked looking astonished.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Hawk and Gustavo have this huge beef. Gustavo would love to have you." Kendall replied with a smirk.

"I smell an idea." I said in a sing-along voice. I couldn't help it.

* * *

**Kay guys, Adrian and Carlos are gonna be paired together. Now, what about Jenni? **

**Kendall- Jenall **

**James- Jenmes**

**Logan- Jengan :D **

**VOTE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenmes it is!**

**In the next couple of chapters, you will choice who end up with Dana and Izzie. **

**Enjoy. (:**

**Oh and by the way, here are the girls ages**

**Adrian is Twenty one **

**Jenni is Twenty **

**Dana is Twenty **

**And **

**Izzie is Twenty one.**

* * *

Today was my off day and I was just hanging out with the girls. Izzie was passed out on the couch, still in her scrubs. Her dyed red hair was falling out of its bun. She was scrubbed in a five hour surgery that didn't end until Seven this morning. The poor girl was exhausted.

Dana was on the recliner listening to a beat and trying to write a new song. Her curly hair was tossed to the side and her blue eyes here wide with concentration.

Jenni was off at the studio supposedly quitting. So, I was bored, laying on the floor watching some Spanish soap opera.

_I should of went to work. _

Soon, my phone beeped showing that I had a new text.

_Hey, I ran into the boys. I figured you would be really bored so, they're coming over. (: It should be fun. _

-Jenni

That pepped me up some. I would see Carlos. _Ugh. I really need to stop this. He doesn't like me that way. _

But, one thing I noticed was James seemed really interested in Jenni. Too bad she was set on being single. When will she learn to see a great guy when she sees one? Okay, James did have his down sides. He cared a bit too much about his looks and he was a bit conceited. But, James was a good guy at heart.

Dana snapped out of her concentration when the door knob started to turn. "Sounds like Jennifer's home."

"And she brought friends." I told her while stretching, still laying on the floor. "Izzie is gonna be really aggravated when she wakes up."

The door soon opened and the sound of loud chatter which made Izzie roll over and place a pillow over her head. Dana quickly shhed them.

"Izzie's passed out." I told them sitting up.

"Scrubs?" Logan muttered.

"She's a intern and she wants to become a Cardiac Surgeon."

That seemed to spike Logan's curiosity.

"Looks like Logan's in _love_ with sleeping beauty." Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan glared and Izzie started to wake up. Her brown eyes soon found me and glared.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't invite them. Jenni did!" I told her holding my hands up in surrender.

She just kept glaring then threw a pillow at me. Izzie put a good bit of force behind it which had me fall down.

"Thanks for waking me up." Izzie told her while sitting up. Then she muttered, "Damn, I can never get any sleep here."

"Sorry, Iz!" Dana called after her. Then she stood up and walked over to the rest of the guys.

I sat up and tried to fix my hair.

"Guys, this is Dana. Dana, this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan."

I was standing beside Carlos when I got a phone call. It was some number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Adrian Terronez?"_ A professional guy asked.

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who this is?"

"_This is Ushers manager and he requested that you was the chorographer for his next music video. Will you do it?"_

It took everything in me not to scream and jump up and down. "Of course, it would be an honor."

"_Thanks. I will email you the details." _

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"Oh. My. God. That was Usher's manager!" I grabbed Logan by the shoulders. "Usher wants _me _to Choreograph his next music video! Sono così eccitata!" _(I'm so excited!) _I said as I shook Logan some then ran upstairs. "Izzie! Guess what!"

That was a bad idea. I stood beside her beside trying to tell her when her leg had one of its weird spasms and kicked me straight in the stomach. I fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"That.. Hurt."

I laid there for a few minutes then the guys, Jenni and Dana came up to see what happened.

"She kick you again?" Dana asked knowingly.

"..Yeah." I muttered as I saw Carlos smile and hold out his hand to help me up. "Thanks."

* * *

**Okay. Time to choose for Dana and Izzie**

**Dana**

**Kendall- Kenana**

**Logan- Logana **

**Izzie**

**Kendall- Kenzie**

**Logan-Logzie **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I mean I just don't get him. I keep saying that I'm not interested. I don't _want_ to date him! But, he's so damn persistent!" Jenni ranted as I laid on with my eyes closed. She was really starting to tick me off with all this. "What can't he understand? I don't like him! James is really not my type anyways."

"Actually, he is and you _do _like him. Stop denying it. Everyone can see it. So, stop this damn ranting!" I opened my eyes to see Jennifer staring at me with this shocked look. I usually stayed pretty calm in these kind of situations. But, that was because I never really knew the guy she was ranting about. Now I do. "James is good guy. Just give him a chance."

She glared, quickly getting over the shock. "How would you even know anything about this kind of stuff? You're always _alone_. I don't even know why I asked. You don't know a damn thing about love!"

I flinched but, continued pulling on my Nike's. "I'll be working late tonight.. Don't wait up." I muttered as I walked out of the door.

I knew it was stupid to be angry at her. She only snaps like that when she frustrated and confused. She didn't mean it. But, it still _hurt_. She had _no _idea. I grew up thinking that boys would only use me for my looks or my body. For only what _they _wanted. Guys never needed me. So, in turn, I never _needed_ them.

Jenni had no idea what _she _wastalking about.

By the time I got to the studio, it was ten pm. I knew I would end up sleeping here until my first members showed.

Sometimes.. Sometimes, I wish I looked different. I wish I wasn't so curvy. Guys always starred at my chest, not my face. _That's wrong. Carlos never stared. He only looked at my face. _

_Carlos.. _He was different. I could give him that. But, I always liked _different_.

For hours on end, I worked on my dancing. I worked on the new _Usher_ Music Video moves. Before long, I was sweating and exhausted.

"I figured you'd be here." I stopped mid-move when I heard Izzie's voice over the music.

I quickly grabbed the remote and paused the music. Sitting down on the matt I stared at Izzie questioning. "What's up?"

"I was gonna go to sleep but, I noticed that Jenni had that guilty look. I really don't know why you take her shit."

I shrugged. "I know she doesn't mean it.."

"Even so. That doesn't make it right for her to say it. I know it hurts you somewhat. You need to stand up for yourself. I know you can."

"I can but, I try to stay out of that stuff. The tension is a killer."

She sighed holding the bridge of her nose. "Adrian. Next time, just stand your ground. Don't let her run you off again. Jenni doesn't mean it, I know. But, you have to stand up for once."

"Yeah."

Before I knew it, I ended up passing out on a bean bag chair after Izzie left to go to back home. I let my mind slip.

The first people to show here Dana and the BTR boys. I was somewhat aware of my surroundings. But, I was still asleep.

"I thought she was still here." Dana said sighing. "Her and Jennifer had a fight last night."

"Does she always come here?" Kendall asked with a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Yeah. When she gets upset. Reese, I know you are awake."

I didn't move or reply hoping that she would leave me alone. But, she never does. Dana quickly grabbed one of my legs and started dragging me and the bean bag chair around.

"Dana! I was sleeping!"

"You have a class to teach. Now, go wash up." She told me after letting go of my leg.

"Bossy much?" I walked into the bathroom, washed off my face and fixed my hair. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, a cup of coffee was pushed into my hands. I looked up to see a grinning Carlos.

"I figured you might like some. Since its pretty early and all."

In spite of my still bad mood, I smiled back. "Thanks Carlos." and with that I gave him kiss on the cheek.

_Is he blushing?_

* * *

**Okay, that's a little bit of Dana. She'll be in the next chapter way more. I hope you enjoyed.**

**It looks like its Kenana and Logzie. :D**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I've been working just about all day for the past week. I wore myself down. But, I had to do it. There was so much going on, The _Usher _thing, Big Time Rush and my regular members. They were all clashing together. I didn't know what to do.

I just woke up from two hours of sleep and I was about to leave the house to the Studio. When Dana stopped me. "You are taking the day off."

I rose an eyebrow. "Since when are you the boss of me? I have things to take care of. I'll take a day off when I don't have all this stuff to do."

"Adrian. Look in the mirror." Dana said motioning to the mirror on the wall.

I looked over reluctantly. My usual soft Italian tan was pale, my hazel eyes were looking black and there were bags under my eyes.

"Your exhausted."

I was and I needed to sleep. There was just not enough time it seemed. "Look," Dana started. "You have a _week_ before they shoot the music video. Take just _one_ day off."

I hated taking days off. It was always insanely boring and I felt it was just wasting time.

"Reese, just get a few more hours of sleep. There's a bonfire party tonight and we'll go. Kay?"

I frowned but agreed. _How did I get myself into the situation? _All my stuff seemed to crash all together.

It took me no time to fall asleep. And before I knew it, Dana was jumping on my bed demanding I woke up.

"What time is it?" I grumbled as I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Six."

I did sleep awhile. Nine am till Six pm. "Wow."

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thanks Dan."

She glared and hopped off my bed. "Its Dan-a!" Then a smile lit up her face. "Its good to have the regular Reese back."

I was always joking around with her. That was just how our relationship was.

"Here!"

I looked over to find everyone already read.

Jennifer had on a purple Young and Restless shirt, black jeggings, and pumps. Her auburn hair was really straight. She also didn't have make-up on, surprisingly.

Izzie had her hair slightly wavy, her side bangs pinned up. She had on her favorite blue Panda shirt on, white shorts and flip-flops.

Dana had on a t-shirt tank, Bermuda shorts and black flats. Her blond hair was it usual-curly.

In my lap was a grey, one shoulder crop tee, that said Love in sliver, with jean shorts, and a black bikini.

"Late night surfing?"

Izzie nodded with an excited smile.

"Now hurry up and get ready!"

I quickly nodded and ran into the bathroom. I threw on the clothes and left my hair down. Then I pulled on some grey high-top Vans.

"Hey. Are the guys coming?" I asked while tying down the surf boards.

"Well, Dana asked Kendall and she said yes. Alex is also coming with his friends."

Alex was my older bother. He also lives in New York. (My mom moved back to Florida a few years back.) But, our jobs kept us every busy. So, we only see each other every now and then.

"Ooh, Dana has a crush." I teased as I jumped off the hood. And when she didn't deny it, we all stared.

"No. Way. You _really _do like Kendall?" Izzie asked feeling shocked like the rest of us did.

Dana shrugged. "..He's nice and cute."

"That he is." Jenni agreed as we got into the SUV.

"Well, tonight you to can talk and get to know each other."

Izzie turned to look at me from the passenger seat, her expression was knowing. "What about you and Carlos?"

"What about Carlos?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"You like him. So make a move!" Dana said trying to be encouraging.

I _did_ like Carlos and it scared me. He's a famous singer. Girls all over the would wanted to be with him. Why would he pick me? I'm nothing great.

After a thirty minute drive, thanks to NY traffic, we were there. Parked on the sand.

The first person I saw was my brother. He was tall, as always, probably a bit taller than James. He was tanner than me, having more Spanish in him than Italian. Alex's hair was curly, moppy, and black.

"Alexander Terronez." I called in a sing-along voice.

He quickly turned away from his friends, turning toward me. His hazel eyes glaring. "Adrian. Don't call me that."

He always went only by Alex. Alexander made him sound like a dog, so he said.

Playing around I started to pout. "I just wanted to see my big bro. Is that so bad?"

He smiled giving in. "Its nice to see you too, Reese." Alex then threw his arm around me, his friends went on to the Bonfire, and we made our way closer to the party.

"Look the girls are here." I heard Logan say. They where soon in front of us. All of them had board shorts, T-shirts, and flip-flops on.

Carlos' grin started to falter. "Who's he?"

"This is Alex. Alex this is Kendall, Carlos James, and Logan."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Reese."

Alex was now on defense. "The name is Alex _Terronez_."

Now the boys looked even more confused. "He's my big brother."


	6. Chapter 6

The party was just what I needed. We were all sitting around the bonfire, most had our shoes off. Jenni was talking to Chase, one of her guy friends. It looked like Izzie and Logan hit it off talking about her most recent surgery that she scrubbed in. Dana was smiling like a kid on Christmas, seems Kendall's a charmer.

I was sitting between Carlos and James, beer in hand. I am twenty-one after all.

"Hey Reese, can we go for a walk?"

I was surprised that it was James who asked but, I nodded.

"What's going on, James?" I asked as we walked down the beach shore, the waves crashing over our bare feet.

"Its Jennifer. I really like her but, she wont give me the time of day."

I sighed, "That's Jenni for you. I'll try and talk some sense into her. Kay?"

He nodded with a slight smile. "Thanks Reese." then threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked back.

Jenni soon came by and dragged him away. It looks like she's starting to see the feelings she has or had been drinking. One of those..

Since Dana was with Kendall, Izzie was with Logan, and Alex was flirting with some chick, that left me and Carlos. I don't know why but, it made me nervous. For some reason, it seemed like he had something to say but, couldn't get it out. Then he just gave up.

"Beautiful night, huh?" I asked gazing out toward the ocean.

"Yeah." He mumbled this rested his hand over mine.

That had butterflies erupt in my stomach. And I was about to let out all my somewhat hidden feelings out with Izzie came running.

"C'mon, its perfecting timing to surf." She told me with that excited smile. I'm starting to think she loves midnight surfing as much as surgery. Probably not.

I was the one who got her into this. The rush you got was amazing but, it was really dangerous since you couldn't see much. Which made me love it even more.

The boys, except Alex, stared at us like we suddenly went insane.

"What are you trying to do? Get yourselves killed?" Logan asked his expression showing the extreme worry.

"Its fine. I've been doing this for most of my life." I told them as I stood up and stripped down to my Bikini. Izzie did the same then we went to fetch our boards. The BTR boys following.

"You do know there are sharks out there, right?" Kendall asked trying to ketch up to us.

"Yeah and they are out there during daylight too." Izzie replied as we pushed our boards deeper into the water. "We wont die!"

Okay, I _am _crazy to do this. But, its something I got into with my dad, he died when we first moved to New York in a drive by. Night surfing is my way of reconnecting with him. It helps with the emptiness.

The waves were amazing, just as I thought. Then I got this eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right. I started to look around and I could of sworn I saw the tip of a shark where the moonlight hit the water.

"Iz, I think we better go."

"What, why?"

And that's when it happened. A sharp pain in my right leg started to jerk me off my board. I did my best to grip onto it and not go under, where the most damage could happen, but the thing was too damn strong.

"Adrian!"

Soon, I was under and running out of air.


	7. Chapter 7

**There'll will be hints of Adrialos and Logzie :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Izzie's POV**

This couldn't be happening.

No, it was some messed up dream or figment of my imagination. Adrian was fine, she was okay. She had to be.

A sudden gasping from Adrian, who somehow managed to get away from the shark, brought me out of my shock. She pulled herself onto her board which had marks left on it from her nails digging in it. Her whole right leg was bleeding badly.

"Reese!" I quickly got on her board and started to move us toward the shore. The bonfire was to far for me to leave Adrian to get Alex. So, the only thing I could to was yell. "Alex!" I started to scream as I pulled Reese onto the sand. Her eyes were fighting to stay open.

Grabbing her shoulders I made her meet my eyes. "Adrian, you gotta stay with us. You could have a concussion and- and," I took a deep breath and tried to get rid of that sick feeling in my stomach. "Just stay awake."

Stiffly she nodded. The pain finally hitting her after her adrenaline rush wore off.

I soon heard the sound of feet hitting the ground running toward us.

My eyes trailed down to Adrian's leg, which was visible now thanks to the tiki torches. Blood was all I could really make out. There was a lot of torn muscle. The leg looked like it could be saved after many stitches. _Reese.._

"What happened?" Alex asked his voice sounding frantic.

"Sh-Shark."

"One of you hand me your shirt!" I yelled tried of just sitting here watching her pain. "Jenni call an ambulance!"

Logan quickly took of his shirt and started to rip it. He knew exactly what to do, tying it around Reese's leg. Carlos was quickly at her side, brown eyes wide with worry.

"Is.. Is she gonna be okay?" He asked voice shaking.

"Yeah. She'll be fine, Carlos. Just make sure she doesn't doze off or anything."

He nodded and started softly talking to her, holding her hand.

Kendall and James were both just watching in shock and horror. Alex was watching us intensely. Dana had a blank stare and Jenni was totally flipping out.

Soon, the ambulance came and pulled Reese onto the stretcher. Alex, of course, was in there with her.

_Why Adrian? She didn't deserve this pain. Ugh. I should of paid more attention. I should of listened to her! _

I soon shot up out of the waiting room, I could hear Logan following me. I quickly saw my boss, "Dr. Yates, you have to let me in there!"

She turned around her green eyes showing the answer. "No way. Dr. Makela, you're just about the same as family to her. All you can do is wait. She's fine, I promise. But, you harassing every Doctor here isn't going to help anything."

I sighed frustrated. "I just can't sit there and wait."

She scowled, probably tired of my whining. "Then check up on your patients. Either way, you are not getting in there and that's final."

"Fine."

Yates still stalked off leaving me glaring at her back.

"C'mon, Iz. Lets go get some fresh air." I heard Logan say before he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. It was sprinkling but, the air was so much better then the stuffiness of the hospital waiting room.

"She's gonna be okay. You know that right?"

I nodded as we sat down and sighed. "But, she's still going to be hurt. She wont be able to dance, let alone walk fully on her own for a while." I ran my hand through my hair. "This is practically her worst nightmare."

"But, she _will_ dance again. This is only a minor set back. C'mon Izzie, stop beating yourself up. Reese wouldn't want that."

"I know.."

We sat there for awhile, enjoying each others company while also worrying about Reese. Logan was probably the sweetest, smartest and charming guy in New York. Hell, maybe even in the world. Who knows, this could be the start of something amazing.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in Adrian's POV when she wakes up.**

**Major Adrialos :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm. I haven't got any reviews for a couple of chapters. Are you guys not enjoying this? If not, Let me know what you would like to happen. **

**Review please?**

**Major Adrialos!**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

Everything felt.. Fuzzy.

As I opened my eyes, all I saw was white and bright lights. I could feel bandage around my right leg but, I couldn't remember why. _Why was I here? What happened? What was wrong with my leg?_ Last thing I could remember was the bonfire.

_Carlos? _Over to my right Carlos was asleep holding my hand. He had his head laying on the bed looking so peaceful. A sigh escaped my lips as the butterflies begun.

As I started looking around, I noticed everyone was here it seemed. Izzie and Logan were on the small couch. Logan had his arms around her. Adorable.

James was passed out in a small chair. Kendall and Dana had a bunch of pillows laid on the floor. Dana was using Kendall's chest as a pillow. Too cute.

_Where's Alex and Jenni? _They must of went somewhere.

"There's my baby girl!"

The sudden sound of my mother's voice startled me and woke up everyone. Four of which were blushing. "Mom?"

She left New York years back. She couldn't take the memories of my fathers death so, she moved back to Florida once I graduated. Mom looked the same as she did years ago, the same light skin tone (That matched mine), hazel eyes and long brown hair.

Alex and Jenni were behind her. I was quickly pulled in a hug. "You are _just _like your father. Always putting yourself in danger." Her grip tightened at the mention of my dad.

"Sorry mom." I muttered as it all started coming back.

Me and Iz went midnight surfing and it was all good. Until I noticed a shark and that's when it all went down. It pulled me under and nearly ripped off my leg. It was a miracle I still had my leg.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone push me. "Ow!"

"You bet your sorry! When Alexander called me saying you were in a shark attack, I thought you were gone!" Mom started to rant then, turned to Alex and continued.

"I'm glad you're awake."

I turned to smile at Carlos. "Me too."

He hadn't let go of my hand which made my smile wider. "How bad is it?"

He sighed, squeezing my hand gently. "I thought we lost you.." He shook his head like he was trying to forget. "Its not that bad. You'll just have to stay off your feet for a while."

"That's gonna be tough."

"It's not gonna be to hard with your mom around." Izzie said while sitting by my feet.

"Wait, she's staying?"

I love my mom to death, don't get me wrong. But, when one of her kids are hurt, she tends to go overboard. She rarely goes off and does her own thing. We'll just drive each other up the wall.

"Yeah. Looks like I'm taking extra shifts."

"She can't be that bad." James said while rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"She's the type of mom who wont take no for an answer."

"Sounds like James' mom."

"Yeah.."

A few hours later, after they re-wrapped my leg, they sent me home. Of course sending pain meds along with me. Carlos insisted that he pushed me around in the wheelchair. It was cute but, I think my mom was getting some idea's.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to hang out or whatever you do. I'm going shopping." Mom told us after kissing me and Alex on the forehead and left. Dana decided to switch rooms with me until I recuperated. They moved my stuff pretty quickly.

Now, me and Carlos was chilling in my room watching _America's Best Dance Crew. _I wasn't paying it the attention I usually do because, I felt like I had to tell him. He was showing that he liked me back, I hope. So, why shouldn't I say mine? I was usually blunt in relationships. So, why not this one? Carlos has always had this odd affect on me.

"Reese."

I looked over to Carlos, who looked strangely nervous. "What's up?"

"I really like you.. And.. Well, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

This was not what I expected..


	9. Chapter 9

Did he really just ask me out? I mean, I had a feeling he liked me but, not enough to ask me out. I opened my mouth to reply when, once again, Izzie busted in.

"Its time to take your meds and rewrap your leg." She paused and looked at our faces. "Did I interrupt something?"

I nodded with a glare.

"Too bad." Then she started to cut off the gauze. It was really the first time I got a good look at my leg. My mom was talking to much for my attention to be anywhere but on her. Some of the cuts were too small to stitch up and were still bleeding. Plus, the gauze was ripping.

The stitches and cuts cascaded from my thigh to my ankle. And believe me, it hurts like hell. Izzie was pretty careful about how tightly she put the gauze. I could see the guilt in her eyes while she did it. It was my own fault for this, I've told her that. But, she doesn't see it that way. So, the best thing she could do was take care of me. She says it helps with the guilt.

"Take one of these." she tossed me the bottle of my pain medication.

"Aw, C'mon, they make me feel weird." I pouted but, neither Carlos or Izzie caved in like I'd hoped. "Fine." I grabbed my drink from the nightstand and took the medicine. "Happy now?"

She nodded with a smile. "Very."

I sighed as she left the room and tried to move my leg. I wanted to say yes but, this is out of no where. I was just speechless. Then, I just cracked a smile and laughed slightly. "You know, I kinda thought _I_ was gonna have to ask _you _out."

He looked at me confused, tilting his head to the side, looking extremely cute.

"That's my way of saying yes."

Right then, he looked cuter than ever. His face lit up and his smile got even wider than I thought possible.

"You are too cute."

He quickly pulled me into a hug, careful not to hurt my leg. I couldn't help but laugh. He was acting like he just won the lottery.

"Dinners ready!" I could hear my mom calling through the house. I also smelt Italian food, I quickly reached for my crutches.

"C'mon Carlos! Mom makes the best food."

With a quick nod he followed behind me looking like he was ready to ketch me if I slipped up and fell.

The smell of food was everywhere and everything looked delicious. It made me realized how much I missed our family. I really should go visit them back in Florida.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked as I sat down.

"I'm fine. You guys shouldn't worry so much."

"Do you not realize that your leg was nearly ripped off?" Jenni asked raising her voice.

Me and her haven't really spoken since the accident. She just seemed distant.

Dana quickly decided to jump in before any argument started. "But, it didn't. She's fine."

Izzie started eating quietly which was odd for her. "Iz, are you okay?"

She didn't reply and I frowned but, before I could say anything else my mom interrupted.

"Adrian, Alex. I would like you to meet Brian."

I blinked, clearly shocked at my mom. Her and 'Brian' were holding hands. It just didn't feel right. If my dad wasn't dead, that would be _him. _In the back of my mind, I knew it was natural but, the memories of my dad started flashing through my head. The memories of his death. When the shooting happened, I was in the passenger seat. I had witnessed his death and it still haunts me.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered while getting out of my chair. Not even bothering to use my crutches and went into the bedroom.

Sitting on my bed, I tried to clear my mind and calm myself down.

"Reese?"

I looked up to surprisingly see Kendall. I just looked back down. "I'm fine. You can go back and enjoy dinner."

He soon sat down beside me. "You are not okay. I saw the look in your eyes."

I sighed frustrated at my actions. "Its stupid. She deserves to be happy."

Kendall gave me a sympathetic look. "Reese, what happened to you dad?"

I knew I would have to tell them one day. "It was a drive-by. He was shot three times, one was in his head. I was sixteen at the time and in the passenger seat. I'm still paranoid about cars slowing down beside me. He was dead before I could even move."

"You were really close to him, right?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged and continued. "Then its normal for you to feel weird seeing your mom with someone else."

"You are perfect for Dana." I muttered making him blush. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"Yeah- Hey! Don't try and change the subject. I was helping you out."

"Aw, You are! Adorable."

He sighed running a hand through his hair, "Just don't tell her okay?"

"No problemo, Hermano."

He just sent me a confused glace. "What did you just call me?"

"Brother in Spanish."


	10. Chapter 10

Its been a couple of days since I've seen the boys. But, Carlos has texted and called as much as possible. Apparently, Gustavo has been working them to death on finishing their CD. At least he was being nice enough to wait to do music video's. Since I was all unable to dance or walk.

"Adrian!" My mom's voice run though the house, into my, well Dana's bedroom.

"What!" I groaned limping toward the kitchen.

"Its time to get your stitches taken out."

Another groan escaped my lips. "Jenni said she'll take me."

Jennifer was walking into the kitchen, auburn hair up in a bun, one of my grey one-shoulder crop tee's, shorts and flats. "You ready?"

I nodded.

It was kinda awkward being with just Jenni. We haven't spoken much. Only a few words.

"I'm sorry."

I turned to look at Jenni strangely. "What?"

"I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you. I'm sorry for not talking to you. I'm just _sorry_." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The shark attack freaked me out. I thought you were a goner. The way you look- you looked terrible, Reese. It scared me and I should of talked to you. And James, I really like him. I just don't know how to face it- how to tell him."

I smiled. "I can totally help you with that Jen."

She looked over, eyebrow raise. "And how will you do that?"

I started to smile plan forming in my mind.

"No way I'm letting you plan anything with that Mischievous look in your eyes."

"C'mon, it wont be _that _bad. This time you in on it."

She took a few minutes to think it over and finally gave in. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

My smile got bigger. "Okay, so, I'll invite Carlos and James over to hang. Izzie will still be at the hospital and Dana is gonna be out with Kendall. Me and Carlos will just leave you two. Then, you work your magic."

When we finally got back, I could finally walk around. I quickly grabbed my phone called up Carlos.

'_Hey Reese. What's up?'_

I smiled hearing the smile in his voice. "Just got back from getting my stitches out. You should come over. Bring James too."

'_I'll come over. But, why bring James? Are you planning something?' _The curiosity in his voice was adorable.

"I sure am. So, come over. Pleeeaaaseee."

'_I'll be over soon. See you then, Reese.'_

I was pretty excited to finally see Carlos after these few days. I went to change into some shorts but, all I could look at were the marks on my legs. So, I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a white v-neck.

Hmm. Maybe I'll kiss the boy today.

* * *

**Would you like to see Reese kiss Carlos? **

**And Jenmes finally happen? **

**Review please :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Reese, do you really think this is a good idea?"

I turned around to see a nervous Jennifer all dressed up, well kinda. She had her straight auburn hair down, a violet spaghetti strap summer dress, barefooted. "It's a _great _idea. You look gorgeous. James is gonna totally fall in love with you."

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I _really_ hope this works."

The door bell then rang over and over. _Carlos_. "They're here."

I quickly opened the door smiling and before I knew it Carlos had me in one of those long hugs you only get from your significant other. "I missed you too."

When the hug ended, I noticed the look that James and Jennifer were giving each other. Jenni nodded her head toward the kitchen as if saying, _go away_.

I nodded. "C'mon Carlos, there's something in the garage I wanna show you."

He gave me a weird look, "What are you talking-"

I started tugging him toward the garage door before he could finish.

"So, what do you wanna show me?"

"Nothing really."

Realization started showing in his eyes. "_Ooh_. Is this your plan?"

I nodded with a smile. "Jenni is gonna tell him her feelings."

"Its about time." Carlos said with a sigh. "James wouldn't shut-up about her."

"You know, its only gonna get worse."

"Its nice to see you walking again." He muttered as we sat down on the bench. "I thought it would have been longer."

"Yeah. The doctors said I was really lucky, not much of muscle was torn, it was mostly just skin."

I looked back over to find Carlos with that intent look in his eyes. There was some strong emotion in those beautiful eyes of his but, before I could make it out, I found his lips crashing on mine.

_**Jenni's POV **_

There stood James just gazing at me with a slight smile playing on his lips. The nerves were running high now and I wondered if I should just run. _No_. If I ran now, there would be no going back. He could quickly find another but, I couldn't find another like him. I was about to break my own rule.

"James.." I took a deep breath and ran a hand though my hair. "I'm sorry."

He flipped his hair to the side and looked at me confused. "For? You haven't done anything."

"Yes, I have. I've been hiding how I feel about you all this time. And I shouldn't have. James.. I _really _like you and honestly, it scares me. I'm scared that you don't feel the same and-"

"Jennifer, I _do_ feel the same."

I looked up eyes watering some. "Wha-what?"

He took a few steps toward me. "I've felt the same for you since the bonfire. But, you wouldn't let me be with you like I wanted."

"I know.. But, I do wanna be with you. I really do." I muttered looking down then looked up to find James standing right in front of me smiling.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that."

I smiled back standing on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck for the first amazing kiss.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in Dana and Izzie's POV **

**Major Kenana/ Logzie **

**~IzzieLove**


	12. Chapter 12

**Izzie's POV**

Another long day at the hospital.

"Makela!"

I turned around quickly to see Dr. Yates waving me over. "Is something wrong?"

"No. But, you do have a date to attend." She told me with a soft smile as she gestured toward Reese and Jennifer.

"I don't have a date."

"Yes, you do." Reese told me while leading me toward an on-call room.

They quickly started dressing me which was really awkward but, they didn't seem to care.

I had on a black Mesh tube dress, laced peep-toe pumps, with a black clutch. For make-up they used a smoky eye and a light pink lip. My hair was straightened and left down.

"Seriously, tell me what's going on." I growled as they pulled me toward the doors that led outside.

"No can do." Reese told me with that smile of hers.

"What are you up too?" I asked myself more than anyone. Then I noticed Logan, who was all dressed up in a tux and he looked _very_ handsome.

"You'll thank me for this later." Reese whispered to me before leaving along with a giggling Jenni.

I turned to look toward Logan with a raised eyebrow. "What did she plan?"

"Actually, it was _I_ who did the planning." He told me with that half smile of his. "I would of asked you but, you've been really busy and I didn't want to do it over the phone."

A smile made its way on my face. "So, it's a date huh?"

* * *

**Dana's POV**

_Kendall._

I couldn't seem to get that boy out of my head lately. He was just so charming and sweet. We've hung out a lot since that first day we've met. The feelings I've gotten for him are undeniable.

Kendall and me were hanging out while all the couples were out. Adrian and Carlos went to an arcade. James and Jennifer went to the beach. And lastly, Izzie and Logan are on some fancy date. I'd be lying if I said, I wasn't a little jealous.

Laugher filled the room when something funny happened on the Comedy movie. I was snuggled up to Kendall's side and his arm was draped around me. We started _acting_ like a couple after the bonfire incident but, we weren't offically together. After Reese was hurt, something between us had changed and we became closer. We almost acted as if we were together.

Then without even thinking, I blurted out, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

He pulled back and met my eyes. "What? I thought we were kinda already together."

"You did?" I asked confused.

He nodded with a slight smile. "We acted like it so, I didn't think I needed to ask."

After that I couldn't help but kiss the boy.

**End :D**

**Please check out my other stories**

**~IzzieLove!**


End file.
